Kushina's Shadowy Love
by THEMAGNIFECENTSANS666
Summary: What if just like Gaara Naruto's mother's Love was so strong for him it seeped thru the shadows acting as a sort of shield for him? What if Naruto was betrayed by Iruka? What if Naruto goes insane like Gaara? Find out in this fanfic. Adopted from PinkiePieParty122894. Also I don't own anything except any oc's i decide to add.
1. Intro

Kushina lays in the crib with her newborn son looking at him with sadness in her eyes since she knew she was going to die soon. "I...I'll protect you no matter what my precious baby." She says to Naruto whom was sleeping away. Suddenly a giant claw from the Kyuubi struck inside the house almost killing Kushina but was saved by Minato.

After Minato saved Kushina they began to talk about how they were going to stop the Kyuubi. Till Minato has decided to seal it away inside his newborn son much to Kushina's protest but as they were working on the seal the Kyuubi saw what they were doing and attempts to kill the infant but is stopped by Kushina whom uses her body as a shield. She coughs up blood and looks down at Naruto. "Mommy...Mommy will always protect my precious baby."

She says to him as she touches his cheek lovingly. Minato cries but he completes the necessary hand signs and summons the Shinigami whom seals the Kyuubi away inside Naruto. Kushina looks at Naruto one last time as her eyes began lose their light her last words was. "I'll always protect you my baby." She says to him and then dies.

When the barrier is brought down Hiruzen approaches Naruto and tries to pick him up but then a shadow like tendril appears startling the old hokage. When the shadows didn't deem him a threat they pull back as the hokage picks Naruto up and heads towards the orphanage as one idiot villager tries to kill Naruto but ends up getting killed by the same shadow like tendril which acted right away protecting Naruto from danger.

Hiruzen sighs as he felt a huge headache coming as he didn't know why but he had a huge feeling that Kushina was involved in some way. _"I'm getting too old for this shit."_ He thinks to himself and hands Naruto to the head matron whom was killed by the same shadow tendril three days later when she attempted to kill Naruto. One thing for sure things weren't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto, at the age of six, already had around 200 assassination attempts from the civilian council. Each one was handled the same exact way, tendrils of shadows piercing the would-be assassins body as though it were paper. Only a chunin teacher by the name of Iruka and the sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen could touch the boy without the shadows reacting negatively.

It was a clear night with the moon being at its fullest. Earlier that night, Naruto had tried to bring some children a medicine that Iruka had given him. The last child, a young boy by the name of Shitto, had called him a monster before slamming the door in Naruto's face. Losing control of his defense for a short time, he attacked a woman who howled like a howler monkey. Now our precious blonde can be found sitting on top of the Hokage Monument.

A barrage of senbon shot at Naruto from behind but never made it all the way due to his shadow protecting him. Turning towards the assailant, more senbon were thrown at Naruto but none hit.

" **Kage no haka.** " With that the masked man was wrapped up in hundreds of shadows. " **Kurayami o tsutsumikomu.** " With that the tendrils of darkness crushed the man. Walking over, Naruto slowly removed the mask only to freeze in horror at seeing Iruka.

"*cough* Hello Naruto."

"I-Iruka-sensei. Why? Why would you-?"

"I was asked to by the Hokage."

"You had no other choice then."

"No. Hokage-sama gave me a choice. I chose to do this. After all you killed your own parents after you killed mine. Your mother never loved you. That is why she named you maelstrom. The powerful whirlpool that destroys everything around it. That is what you were born to be you demon." Naruto looked on in pain as Iruka said his final words. Crying out in pain, shadows surrounded Naruto. For what felt like hours, all that could be heard was the pained cries of the demon child from beyond his perfect defense. Finally, the shadows parted to reveal Naruto, who looked widely the same except for the kanji for shadow on his arm. When the Hokage and his Anbu showed up, all that was left was Iruka's body and a bag of healing ointment.

' _I am getting too old for this shit.'_ Was all Sarutobi could think after realizing what happened.


End file.
